charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight
Flight, more commonly referred to as just flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. While flying, you will be able to adapt to extreme weather and temperatures. Usage Some forms of flying takes time to learn, as one must first learn how to maintain balance and navigate while floating. Some users may also find landing difficult, and will mostly likely crash land a few times before they are able to land on their feet. However, those who already have alot of experience defying gravity, such as Phoebe and other's like her who naturally possess the power to Levitate, can all control the power with little effort and fly with general ease. Variations Of Flight Self-Propelled Flight self-propelling through the air.]] A variant of the power used to fly without assistance. A side effect of the power is protection from temperature extremes and atmospheric pressure, as well as being able to perceive one's surroundings. While flying users can carry another individual without trouble. Phoebe Halliwell has flown on three different occasion with her levitation power, each time was due to her levitation power temporarily evolving into flight. Self-propelling flight is by far the fastest way to fly to one's desired destination, Phoebe was once able to fly from San Francisco to Phoenix, Arizona in less than a minute. Winged Flight A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, wings. Winged flight is somewhat rare amoung demons and a few good mystical beings, (ie) Fairies and Cherubs. However, some beings have to transform into animals to fly; vampires turn into bats. A mortal, Leo Wyatt possesses a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, enabling him to fly. Leo can magically retract his wings into his body to conceal them, and push them out when he wants to use them. Mist Flight A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, a mist of clouds. The ability to fly on a cloud is somewhat rare, it's only possessed and used by Wood Nymphs. A Nymph once transformed or surrounded the lower half of her body in a cloud of green mist, enabling her to fly. The cloud had leaves fall form it, indicated that the Nymph was used the elements of nature to create it, which all Nymphs have power over. Broomsticks flying on a broom.]] A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, a broom. Magical witches can empower normal Brooms, and use them to fly. They can also navigate the broom to fly in any direction they want. The broom seems to magically gravitate the witch in place, preventing him/her from falling off. Phoebe was taught how to tap into magic by Eva. She channeled her magic into a broom granting it the power to fly, she then sat sidesaddle and flew on it. Phoebe proudly rode against the full moon while her sisters looked on.As witnessed in the season 3 episode, All Halliwell's Eve Magic Carpet A variant of the power used to fly with assistance, a magic carpet. These are simply enchanted rugs, blessed with the power to fly. They can travel vast distances in a short amount of time, and seems comfortable to travel on. The rug also seem to gravitate the user in place, preventing him/her from falling off. While moving, the user can either stand, lay or sit on the carpet. Bosk, a demon, had one of these rugs. However, after Jinny, also a demon, killed him, she inherited it. Both could silently command the rug to fly to their desired destination. Notes *Phoebe has used this power on a number of occasions. Once was after she shrunk to five inches, because she was so small and light, she was able to propel herself to fly. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters *When a person who possess the power of levitation enters limbo, their power will advance to flight. This happened with Yen Lo, An Ling and Phoebe, all their powers advanced allowing them to self-propel through the air at great height and speed. *Dragon warlocks have the power of flight, something one particular Dragon warlock noted he inherited from his father. His flying power was stolen by a genie, who then gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe later wished away this power. List of Users See Also *Floating *Hovering *Levitation References Category:Powers